


Scaredy Cat

by elysianrain



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianrain/pseuds/elysianrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the horror movie of the year comes out, Neil and Todd are quick to voice their enthusiasm about seeing it, but that doesn't mean they're both prepared. (Written for <a href="http://poetrusicbycharlie.tumblr.com/post/123003584840/au-where-neil-takes-todd-to-a-drive-in-movie">this</a> prompt [Neil takes Todd to a drive-in movie] for Tumblr's DPS Freestyle Swim.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the summer of 1960 which is two months before Psycho was released throughout the States. I hope you can be flexible on that one detail. Also, this is the first time I'm writing for Anderperry in over a year, so feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

Neil and Todd had been planning it for weeks. The “horror movie to end all horror movies” was coming out, and they did not want to miss it. Unfortunately, the local movie theater had been sold out of tickets, but the drive-in came through with plenty of space available. Since Todd didn’t have a car, they’d have to go in Neil’s used Thunderbird—the result of saving money from summers of odd jobs.

The night arrived, and they made sure to get there 15 minutes early, neither of the wanted to risk missing the movie altogether due to the odd ‘no late entrance’ policy that was attached with the movie. Neil couldn’t help but grin when he saw the glowing sign that read ‘Presenting Alfred Hitchcock’s Psycho’ as he drove up. When Neil pulled up to the ticket booth, he handed the girl inside money before Todd could try to pay for it. The girl gave Neil the change and tickets, telling him to “Enjoy the movie.”

“You too,” Neil said, pulling away as he realized his mistake. 

Todd smiled a bit. “I guess I’m rubbing off on you.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Neil said.

He pulled into a spot with a good view of the screen. Digging around the floor of the back of his car, he grabbed the sodas and snacks he and Todd had successfully sneaked into the drive-in. They talked a bit while previews and advertisements played on the screen in front of them, littering the car with pretzels that they attempted to throw in each other’s mouths. Finally, the movie’s title came on screen, and Neil scrambled to turn to the radio station that the drive-in was playing the audio on. 

The two boys’ eyes were practically glued to the screen as the events of the movie played out, until the shower scene that is. Both of them couldn’t help but scream, and Neil grabbed Todd’s hand, holding it tightly. Surprisingly to Todd, Neil didn’t let go of his hand for the rest of the movie. When Mrs. Bates jumped out with a knife toward the end of the movie, Todd felt like his hand was about the break due to Neil holding to so tightly.

Norman Bates stared menacingly at the audience as the movie came to an end, and the boys looked at each other with equally shocked expressions. Neil let go of Todd’s hand, turning to the screen and tapping the wheel of the car awkwardly.

“Sorry for almost breaking your hand,” Neil said.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the bones will be back in place in no time,” Todd joked.

Neil ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he thought back to the events of the movie. He turned to Todd. “That was just wow. I mean, the shower scene alone was fantastic!”

“That was terrifying, but they did it really well.”

“I know! Killing off the best-known star in the movie during the first act is risky but they just nailed it!” Neil exclaimed. “And I didn’t expect Norman Bates to be a—“

“Psycho?”

“Exactly! I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life,” Neil said.

“I could tell,” Todd laughed.

Neil smiled, leaning in a bit. “You won’t tell anyone I’m a scaredy cat, will you?”

“Of course not,” Todd said.

With that, Neil gently pressed his lips to Todd’s. He began to move back, only for Todd to lean in more, returning the kiss. This went on for several more seconds, until Neil accidentally pressed on the car horn with his elbow, causing both boys to jump back before bursting into laughter.

“Thanks,” Neil said, as he turned the car on and began pulling out of the drive-in.

“For what?” Todd asked, his thoughts all over the place.

“Everything,” Neil smiled, turning the radio on.

Todd couldn’t help the slight blush that crept onto his face as he looked out the car window. The ride to Todd’s house was filled with comfortable silence. The boys said good night to each other after agreeing that they’d definitely have to see another move at the drive-in. Neil waited until Todd was safely inside his house to pull away. It seemed like nothing could get the smile off of his face.


End file.
